Incomplete
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: "I don't wanna make you face this world alone" AU Dean and Cas are a couple living in New York,but when Dean gets offered a chance of a lifetime does he sacrifice his love for Cas or live the dream he's always wanted? Basically lots of fluff and angst and hot loving
1. Chapter 1

**Incomplete**

_Chapter one_

It was the day where all the lovers and fighters came out of hiding,a day where that one person was made to feel even more special than usual.

Valentines Day.

The Winter winds soared through the empty streets of late night Manhattan,New York whisking away any fallen leaves taking in its path dusts of snow that had fallen the previous night.

It made its journey towards Central Park passing late night romantics passing them by without acknowledging their existance,they weren't important. Picking up velocity the bitterness of the wind pushing its way through like an ocean wave about to crash its way towards a cliff,thats when it stopped setting it's tracks on a young couple sat cuddling on a park bench deep within the park.

"It's cold out tonight." said one of the men in a dark husky voice. He dusted off his cheek as the blustery wind left behind the residue of snow.

"HMM yeah but you seem to be doing a good job of keeping me nice and snuggly warm" replied the other man.

"Well aren't you lucky Cassie,whilst i'm transferring my warmth to you i'm freezing my tits off."

Castiel giggled resting his head against his lovers chest,hearing his heart beat pounding softly,calm and still,like the dissapearing wind. "Hmm you want to swap?"he looked up slightly.

"Nah it's cool,I'll man up,besides we should be heading back to the apartment soon for your surprise."he grinned.

Castiel smiled humbled and proud to have such a loving boyfriend "oh Dean you do like to spoil me,but you know all thats important to me is you,I don't need anything fancy."

Dean was a very successful businessman,the CEO of a major marketing firm,so splashing his cash was something he loved to do,especially when it came to Castiel.

"I know you don't,but it doesn't mean I don't love doing it besides I know you've had a tough few weeks what with being made redundant and all so I just wanted to give you something to make it all better."

Castiel used to work for a small independant company,which unfortunately came crashing down leaving most of their employees left without nothing. "Thats sweet Dean."

"Come on lets go home."he pulled himself up still cuddling Cas with all his strength pulling his long coat over him so he was practically burying inside him.

They strolled through the park for the next hour or so checking out the night sky as the diamond like stars sparkled so brightly in the sky,the full moon out in full force,it was a perfect night so far and Dean had a feeling it was only to get better.

O-O-O-O

Dean unlocked the door of their penthouse apartment,reaching for the dimmer light switch twisting it slightly setting the mood to a relaxed more homely feel.

"hmm home sweet home."

Castiel closed the front door behind him,locking it and put the latch on the door. "I'll go put on the fire shall I?"

Dean turned removing his scarf,coat and clothes "don't bother,we won't be needing it."he smirked.

Castiel raised an eyebrow a little smirk appearing on his face "Oh I think I know where you're going with this."

"Oh really?"

Castiel nodded removing his coat also,motioning his man to him "mhmm,oh definately."

Dean winked at him giving his lover a cheeky smile "I guess I'm that predictable huh?"he moved closer to him reaching out to take his hand,they were ice cold"you're freezing baby,why don't you go get snuggled into bed and i'll meet you in a sec,nature calls"

Castiel adored him,every single part of him,the way he walked,the way he talked and treated him like his prince,he smiled brightly rubbing his thumb against his cheek and nodded "okay."he pursed a tender kiss on his lips.

The brunette strolled through lazily through towards the bedroom which was at the end of the hallway,letting out a little yawn,_it was only 8.30pm for goodness sake_.

He walked through turning on the lights,letting out a light gasp. Dean had decorated the room beautifully. Rose petals scattered across the floor and bedsheet including a bunch of red roses at the end of the bed.

Dean stood behind him and smiled "what do you think?"

Castiel was speechless "Dean...I...I don't know what to say,its amazing."he turned to face wrapping his arms around him like a crazed horny teenager "I LOVE IT and I love you."

Dean smirked hungrily going in for a kiss.

"I don't know why you did all this but it's lovely,thank you."

Dean raised an eyebrow "duh its Valentines day,besides this is a rare oppurtunity for me to let go of my masculinity for one night and be the romantic."

Castiel chuckled "Please...you keep telling yourself Dean-o I've heard you in the shower bellowing out all out of love and I can't fight this feeling at the top of your voice when you think no one can hear you"he teased slipping his hands in his pockets an innocent smile on his face "never knew your voice went that high Deanna?"

Dean shot Cas his best bitchface "Shut up,I have a beautiful singing voice thank you very much."

"Oh i'm not denying that but if you want to prove you're a man then maybe tone it down on the cheese huh."he grinned running his hands up Deans back.

Dean looked down,pouting slightly not having any sort of comeback,which was a first he was the king of snarky comebacks,tonight must be an off day _darn cheesy girly holiday_.

Castiel laughed"N'awwww i'm sorry baby..i'll stop with the teasing,how about you give me your surprise now?" he smiled brightly,probably pushing his luck now.

"I don't think you deserve it now,you made fun of my singing which okay is not up to par I know but-"he so wasn't going to let it go,continuing rambling on about it.

Castiel held onto him getting lost into his piercing,bright emerald like eyes,he lightly chuckled cutting him off and in the heat of the moment he leant in for a kiss,it felt like an explosion had gone off inside his mouth,it was magical and full of so much love. Clinging onto Deans hardened muscular shoulders he moved down tightly wrapping his arms round his waist deepening the kiss that was sending Castiel over the edge. He moaned lightly their tongues dancing the waltz now Dean let himself into the magic of it all.

Pulling their lips apart for a moment,they breathed in feeling each others breathes. Their noses touching.

Dean's hands traced around Castiels hardened chest,basking in each others love,that one kiss,just that one moment made it all that much more clearer for him, Dean was in love with Castiel,he was his soulmate and nothing was going to make them part.

In the moment Castiel removed Deans's shirt knowing this night wasn't over just yet,his heart beating rapidly in his chest a feeling of nostalgia erupting inside him,this felt just like the first time,when they were young and naive,desperate for love.

Deans' heart was racing wanting this to be special,he didn't want a quick easy fuck,he wanted to feel it all,to have Castiel inside him,to be so far inside him that he saw the walls of his soul.

He gripped his shirt desperately moving towards the bed Castiel laying down,Dean hovering over him,gently fingering through his beloved soft fine hair.

The brunette breathed in,removing his trousers as far down as he possibly could,getting the assistance of Dean to pull them off completely then pulling Dean down by the pendant around his neck"I want you inside me."he whispered into his mouth.

In that moment Dean felt a shiver run up his spine,he was reading his mind,they were that much connected to each other that they knew what each one of them wanted. Removing his own demins tossing them aside,he turned Castiel onto his side reaching for the lube on the side table.

Castiel grinned laying on his side now,hearing Dean preparing himself "be gentle okay."

Dean lay beside him slipping inside easily,gripping hold of Castiels shoulder,he lightly pushed inside him. Breathing heavy resting his chin against his shoulder leaning in gently biting at Castiels' ear.

Castiel moaned softly closing his eyes as he slipped into an ecstasy like bliss as his boyfriend,Dean Winchester made love to him,feeling each and every movement overpower him,turning his head slightly he gripped hold of a tug of Deans' hair pulling him down into a kiss,moaning into his mouth.

Both men lay in silence,appreciating and embracing this one special moment that they were sharing together,it was perfect.

The right way to end an already perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Incomplete

_Chapter two_

The early morning sunshine beamed brightly through the cracks in the curtains peering through like a 5 year old child ready for morning cartoons.

The alarm went off prompty at 6.45am,part of Dean's morning routine,but today was different,today he didn't have to get up have his scheduled 10 minute shower,or make his extremly boring museli with black coffee. No today was different,he could sleep in,infact if he was being really rebellious he could stay in bed with Castiel all day and night if he really wanted to.

Slamming his hand down on the snooze button,he opened up an eye,feeling Castiels heavy breathing on his chest,both men laying tangled in each other.

Their Valentines day night had gone exactly to plan,nothing spoilt it and the ending well that was the best part.

Dean turned slowly trying not to wake Cas who seemed to be in a deep sleep. Gently tracing his fingers along his lover arms,every freckle like a maze just waiting to be explored.

"hmmm...stop that,that tickles."Cas declared,unable to even stop pretending that he was still asleep,rolling over he let out a long drawn out yawn cupping the side of Deans' face embracing him in a morning kiss his lips so soft you could melt butter on them.

"Sleep well?"

Castiel rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling "I did,did you?" he asked letting out a little giggle as Dean continued to explore his body.

"Definately"

Castiel breathed in,they had barely been awake 5 minutes and already they couldn't take their hands off each other,he turned on his side again,their naked bodies barely touching but so captivated in each others beauty "You're perfect you know that."

Dean smirked "It's been said many times"he spoke smugly moving his hands down towards Castiels torso.

Castiels' breath hitched causing the brunette to turn moving closer to him wrapping his legs around him tightening them around his waist "You really can't keep your hands off me can ya?"

"Says you."

Castiel let out a quiet moan,running his fingers roughly through his hair,tugging at it slightly,nuzzling his face into his neck biting at his earlobe hungrily like a tiger devoring his prey.

Dean gasped digging his fingers into his back trying to take control,but damn was Cas horny this morning "Woaw...Cas steady on huh it's only 7.00."

Arching his back up he groaned biting at his neck,intoxicated by his scent,it smelt of roses and sex,he just oozed sex,the aftermath of last nights shenanigans still lingering on the male.

"OH Dean you smell amazing." losing control of his actions now,completely lost in the moment he shifted himself down underneath the covers,untangling his legs from around his waist.

"Oh god Cas...you're-" this was too much,too much for his tired mind to take. "Cas...holy shit."he gripped the sheets tightly bracing himself,it felt like he was floating on a cloud,the intensity of the blowjob Cas was giving him making him dizzy.

Cas pumped his hands rapidly along his already hard cock picking up the frequency until he was satified,but that wasn't the end of it,no he wanted more,something about Dean sending him over the edge. Taking the plunge he slipped Deans' erect cock in his mouth sucking on it licking it like a lollypop,it was delicious.

Dean lay there blissfully letting Cas get on with it,feeling sick "Cas...Cas come on,thats enough...I can't,not yet"

Castiel poked his head out wiping his lips"when did you become such a pussy huh?" he grinned "besides this your present." he smirked.

Dean looked down at him letting out a little chuckle "well then how can I say no."

The sex lasted no more than 5 minutes,both men exhausted.

"Woow well I think I need a shower after that" Cas laughed,carressing Deans' back as he moulded himself into him feeling his warm heavy breath on his chest.

"Well come on then you sexy thing lets get you clean,maybe later we can go for another stroll in the park." suggested Dean.

The smile on Castiels face made Deans' whole body melt,"You and your strolls,hmm I think I just want a quiet day in,besides its back to reality tomorrow,we should make the most of it."

"Damn it sucks being the big boss sometimes,but someones' got to do it,we cna stay in if you want."

"Yeah I want to stay in,i'm tired out after all that."

Dean grinned cuddling into Castiel tightly, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Ok" he answered simply.

O-O-O

12.45pm. The couple still remained inside their double bed,Dean subconciously stroking his lovers arms, it was becoming a habit,or a fetish,something about them fascinated him,feeling the hairs standing up on edge,causing goosebumps to appear and smiled.

Cas however was daydreaming having the tv on in the background,the lunchtime news blaring out from the speakers the reporter giving a story about another natural disaster,that or the war in Iraq,none of them were really paying attention.

Their silent moment was unexpectedly cut off when the house phone went of.

Dean jumped out of his skin...checking the time on the alarm clock_ Shit how long had they been out? _He pulled himself up,answering the phone.

"Dean Winchesters' house of love"he smirked turning back to his bf.

Castiel smiled,his eyes stinging,feeling like he could sleep for a year,his body aching. Pulling himself up,he swung his legs round reaching for his dressing gown letting Dean have his private phone call.

Moments later Dean returned "That was my mom,somethings happened,I think I'm going to have to leave town for a few days,you don't mind sticking around here for a few days?"

Concerned Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Deans' waist "everything okay,whats happened?"

Dean awakwardly pulled himself off Cas,not meaning it to come across harshly"just family drama,umm will probably be gone a few days." he wandered through into his closet pulling out his travel bag,packing enough belongings to last him a few days.

"Dean...you know you can talk about it,thats what i'm here for remember." ignoring Deans' change in behavior,he knew Dean never liked to talk about his family.

Zipping the bag shut, he put down one of his credit cards down on the bedside table beside a photo of him and Cas on holiday in Greece.

Cas folded his arms glancing down at the credit card and sighed "Dean I don't need your money." he sighed.

Dean quickly got himself changed grabbing his blackberry and car keys slipping them in his pocket. Without even thinking he turned to Face Cas and smiled "don't worry alright,i'll explain it all to you on my flight to Kansas." giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

You could tell by the look in his eyes that Cas was upset,his eyes speaking the words that his voice couldn't "your flying? But you hate flying?"

"I have to Cas...this is urgent,if the office calls,tell them i'm on some impotant meeting,make something up. I'll be back in a few days I promise."he swung his bag over his shoulders,and out the door in flash.

It was then Castiel realised,when he returned things would be different between them,he already felt the shift between them ,why was it always a phonecall from the parentals that put a drift in their stable relationship?

This sucked.

**WOOOW so i'm sorry for the delay,i've honestly not had the motivation to write anything,its been a busy week,anyways hope you enjoyed this,let me know :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Incomplete

_Chapter three_

It seemed like forever that Castiel had waited for this phonecall,but nothing. Having Deans' personal laptop beside him incase he emailed instead waiting by the phone,he nibbled at his fingernails,anxiously waiting.

The phone finally rang.

"Dean?"

Castiel let out a dissapointed sigh "oh erm no,Deans' out of town on business at the moment,can I take a message?"

_"Yes you can actually,you can tell him to leave my god damn husband alone."_

Castiel widened his eyes alarmed by the womans threatening tone,clearly knowing nothing about Deans' extracurricular activities.

"What...exactly is it that you think that he's done,i'm with him nearly everyday?"

The woman on the other end gave him a spiteful _"as if you don't know,he's been paying my husband regular payments each month, I spotted them together two days ago,getting rather intimate with each other."_

"You're lying." Cas spat.

_"Trust me sweetheart i'm not lying, I mean I knew he was a heartless bastard but to sleep with another man,its disgusiting,the evidence is all here and it makes my skin crawl,you tell him to end this or I will deal with him myself,and trust me when I say I will go public with this,I will ruin him."_ the line went dead,leaving Castiel completely confused.

Castiel didn't believe this bullshit for a second,Dean would never do such a thing,to have an affair? It wasn't in his nature,besides they spent every waking minute together it wasn't possible.

He decided to himself to do a bit of clearing up now that this space was his for a few days he could do with it as he pleased,also he needed to take his mind of what that crazy bitch told him.

O-O-O

Dean finally arrived in his hometown of Lawerence,Kansas being greeted by his mum "hey Mom,you look good"pulling her into a friendly hug.

"You too sweetheart,the New York air seems to be doing you some good,did Cas not come with you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "Umm I thought about it,but you know how dad gets,I thought it was wise not to bring him this time,I mean you remember thanksgiving."he sighed "nah I've left him house sitting for a few days."he smiled awkwardly.

"Erm...so fill me in,exactly whats been going on?"

Mary Winchester,strict yet generous mother escorted her eldest son inside their family home "It's Sammy Dean,he's slipping, he's not left his room in days,he won't eat,he barely talks...I don't know what to do."

"Well have you tried breaking the door down?"

Mary let out a little smile "oh trust me i've been thinking about it,i thought maybe you could talk to him,he listens to you."

Stepping up the porch,he opened the front door,stepping into large but not overly posh surburbian house which he grew up in,it hadn't changed much since the last visit,a new set of plants in the vase but that was about it.

"I can only stay a few days,I promised Cas I would get back."

"So you didn't bring the freak with you then?" came the familiar voice of his alcoholic father.

Mary shot him a look and if looks could kill this one definately would "John" she warned.

"NO paps,Cas is not with me."

John scoffed pouring himself another drink "coward"he muttered under his breath as he put the glass to his lips.

"Well you would know what thats like dad wouldn't you?" Dean retorted,glaring back at him.

Dean and John had always had their issues,he knew what he wanted and he fought for it his whole adult life,and when he finally succeeded in his business,John became jealous knowing that he had got what he desired whilst John had to stay in a shitty mechanics job.

"What did you just say to me?" John spoke up sitting up,enough toxins in his system to stir up a fight.

Dean let out a little smirk dumping his bag down on the floor "You heard me."

Mary rolled her eyes having to standing inbetween them both "please...don't...John back off alright,you've had too much."

John shot daggers at his son for once actually obeying Mary and took a step back.

Dean bit his tongue trying to stop himself from saying something he would really regret but his dad didn't do himself himself any favours "go pour another drink dad...mum i'll be upstairs with Sam."he informed her.

John stood in the door "arrogant little shit,don't you dare answer me back."

Dean stood halfway up the stairs,shrugging his shoulders "what are you going to do dad huh,teach me a lesson,i'll be downstairs in a tick for a caneing"he smirked shaking his head,the hatred boiling up inside him.

As a child both Sam and Dean had a different style of discipline,when they did something wrong they got his fathers belt,depending how bad the crime was the bigger the punishment. For example breaking something in the house meant 10 lashings of the belt,answering back meant 20. Dean was always a snarky bastard even at such a young age which only counted towards more punishment,some might think that Dean enjoyed it a little,enouraging his fathers rage,suppose in a way he should thank him and shake his hand because without it he would never of been so determined to get out of the crap existance and actually make something of himself.

But that still didn't change the fact that he hated him,as far as he was concerned he no longer had a father.

O-O-O

The cleaning didn't take long,Castiel had spent the last hour trying to hack into Deans' business computer,it was password protected which made it hard for him to get into,trying every combination he could think of he finally admitted defeat and turned it off. He had no idea why he was letting this bother him,he knew Dean was innocent. But was he? Why hadn't he rang yet? Surely he should've landed in Kansas by now,he couldn't sleep without knowing of Deans' whereabouts? Maybe he really was paying some random guy for sex,maybe he didn't go to visit his family,was he having an affair? Wasn't good enough for him anymore?

"Stop it Cas,you're being ridiculous." he told himself mentally slapping himself for being so ridiculous.

He decided to return to the personal laptop doing a bit of job searching,he would need it now that he was unemployed.

Not having much luck he slammed the lid shut and went out,grabbing Deans credit card needing to blow off some steam.

O-O-O

Castiel grabbed a cab heading to the upper west side,to a top end restaurant for dinner.

"just the one"he told the waiter at the desk,being taken through right to the back being escorted to his seat.

"I'll have a martini...no wait get me the strongest drink you got."

The waiter obliged "certainly sir,i'lll just get you a menu."

One of the perks of having a super rich boyfriend meant he could take pride in acting like royalty. Clearing his throat he pulled out his Iphone,checking for a phonecall from Dean,still nothing.

This was definately a bad sign.

"Well isn't this a surprise,didn't expect to see you here and on your lonesome."

The voice was female,very much similar to the voice on the phone early,he didn't look back instead only smiled,accepting the drink from the waiter skimming through the menu "Are you following me?"

"Follow you? Now why would I do that?"

Castiel took a sip of his drink,feeling the burn of the alcohol hit the back of his throat.

"What do you want?"

The woman strolled over to his table,dressed in a beige trenchcoat with a scarf wrapped neatly around her head,wearing big sunglasses and sat opposite him handing him an envelope "this is everything you need to know about the man you think you know."

Castiel stared down at the envelope then up at the woman,not recognising her but somehow she seemed to know him,which made him very curious. "who are you,are you the feds?"

The woman lightly chuckled "something like that,enjoy your dinner,I head the crab's really good."she pulled herself up from the seat pushing the chair in walking away a satified smile on her face as she left the restaurant.

Castiel rubbed his lips together gripping the envelope tightly,drifting off into his own world as thoughts betrayed his mind,this all becoming way to much for him to handle. She was FED,I mean what the hell was going on,and what had Dean got himself into?

How did a simple valentines dinner last night suddenly turn into an investigation?

"Sir are we ready to order?"

Castiel drifted out of his daydream,looking up at the waiter dazed "erm the crab,please"he forced a smile. Waiting until he was back home to open up the contents of the envelope.

O-O-O

Dean knocked on his little brothers bedroom door "Sammy? Open up,it's me...erm Dean."

No response.

"Come on Sam,I just want to talk with you,whatever's bothering you it'll just stick with us,I promise."

The door slowly came open Sam poking his head through the door "go back to your perfect life Dean,I don't need you,i don't need anyone."

Dean stopped Sam from slamming the door in his face by his foot "Sam,what's going on,talk ot me,I didn't travel all this way for nothing just so you could slam the door in my face."

Sam reopened the door slightly his face covered by his oversized hoody, Dean catching a glimpse of the layers upon layers of insomnia surrounding his eyes.

"Sam let me in so we can talk." he forced the door open,everything in it's particular place as he entered his brothers room.

Sam slipped his hands in the huge hoody that was pretty much overtaking his body,swallowing him whole.

"Still with the OCD I see."

Sam stared down at his feet "Dean...you really shouldn't of come,you of all people aren't going to like this"he said seriously.

Dean cocked an eyebrow up "What the hell does that mean,Sammy whats going on...tell me"he grabbed him by his wrist only to have Sam pull away.

"GET OFF ME"he bellowed.

It was then,it all became clear to him,it was there right in front him. The way his brother stood,the fact he had been caccooned inside this shell for so long,and the fact that Sam was frightfully skinny for his build. He had the exact same symptons as himself before he himself escaped.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sam simply shook his head,knowing if he did say the truth then Dean would lose it,better to lie right?

"No"

Dean widened his eyes a little,gritting his teeth in anger he stormed out the room,in protective big brother mode now.

"Dean no...Dean please"Sam pleaded afraid to even step out the room,

Storming down the stairs ready to pound on his father "You son of a bitch...do you know what you've done..HUH?"he snapped.

Mary held his son back,putting a gentle hand on his chest "Dean stop it...what did Sam say is he okay?"

Dean just burst out laughing at the two of them,angry,upset you name it he every colour of the mother fucking rainbow of emotions.

He looked over at his mother "you have no clue do you,what this monster is capable of,Sammys not left his room because he's terrified,of what he'll do to him next."

John frowned in his seat "You're lying,I would never hurt my boys."

Dean gave him a hurtful smile,trying his best not to show any sign of weakness,thats what got him trapped in his web the first time round,a single tear betraying him "Yeah well you did dad,you drove me away and pretty soon you're going to drive him away too. If I had the space I would take him back home with me but I can't and besides I have Cas it wouldn't be fair on him,but believe me when I say i'm not letting you lay another finger on him...or me again,you got that."

"Threatening your own father boy."

Sam stood at the top of the stairs "he didn't hurt me I promise,i'm just having a rough time at the moment...I promise i'm telling you the truth..Dean don't hate him for something he's not done."

"STOP DEFENDING HIM SAM."

Mary ran her hands through her long blonde hair,knowing inside her the testosterone levels in the room would go into overdrive and cause an arguement of some sort"Boys not now okay...Dean maybe you should go home, I'm sorry i dragged you into this."

Dean raised an eyebrow"like hell i'm leaving now,Sam tell me the truth ok,what did he do?"

Sam glanced over at his father,shaking like a leaf his subconcious screaming at him,turning to Dean again he looked down at his feet "nothing"he finally answered "I'm sorry Dean."

This was not nothing,the fear inside his brothers eyes was evident it was plain as white paper.

He was dissapointed not only by Sam for being so stupid, but by his mum for being so blind,okay so she called him over here,but couldn't she see the signs before?

"I'm not going home,not until I know Sammys' safe,seeing as father dearest is in no fit state i'll run the garage for a while,i'll find a hotel to stay in."

The whole room was silent,the only sound being heard was the strong wintery wind blowing a draft through the window.

Dean glanced up at his poor excuse for a family and sighed "i'll check-in in the morning."he had nothing more to say,walking out the door he left,wondering how he was going to fix this mess.

**Not much has happened yet but all the unanswered questions will be answered soon. Hope you're enjoying so far,don't forgot to send me your feedback/reviews :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Incomplete

Chapter 4

Stepping outside the porch for breather Dean sat himself down on the top step letting out a small sigh calling Castiel finally.

He smiled genuinuely when he heard Castiels' husky voice on the other end of the receiver "oh boy am I glad to hear your voice."

Castiel smiled weakly tossing the keys on the bed and threw the envelope beside them,removing his tie having him on speaker phone "me too."he replied quietly.

"You sound tired,everything okay?" he asked concerned leaning back against the steps, mentally feeling Castiel allover him,thats all he wanted right now,to have his lover wrapped around him,touching him,to have him inside him. He jolted up,the shivers evident making the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"I miss you,when are you coming home?"

Dean winced hearing the hurt in his voice,this wasn't going to make it easier on him "I'm sorry baby I wish I could come back,but something's happened,everything's messed up,but just know I want nothing more but to be beside you."

Castiel tipped his head down throwing himself to the bed grabbing his phone putting it to his ear now "please...come home,I need you right now...please."he pleaded turning his head towards the contents of the envelope opening it up as he returned to put Dean on speakerphone pulling out some photos,his heart was in his mouth letting out a little sob the truth all pouring out in front of him.

The phone went silent,which made Dean feel slightly uneasy,he fidgetted "everything alright?"

Castiel stared down a rather raunchy looking photograph of Dean with another man,this overwhelming sharp pain in his chest,what he was feeling completely alien to him. Is this what it feels like to have your heartbroken?

"You love me don't you Dean?" the crack in his voice causing his emotions to go into overdrive.

Dean pulled himself up raising an eyebrow confused "what kind of a question is that,you know I do?"

Castiel stared down at the photo pushing it aside only to find more and more of the same,inhaling deeply only to stop himself from crying.

"Look Cas,don't worry whatever it is that you're worried about,i'm not going anywhere,I love you more than anything don't you ever forget that." he had no idea what had sprung this up but he was scaring him.

Castiel breathed in "Just hurry home...please" he pleaded tears falling down landing on the photographs leaving a little pool.

Dean rubbed his lips together "i'll try,I love you,i'll call you tomorrow alright."

It felt as though Dean was on the other end of the globe the distance between them becoming unbearable and especially learning the truth about what Dean was up to when he wasn't around him hurt,he wasn't going to deny that. Pulling himself up off his chair he moved over towards the bed having hung up on Dean now. He got himself changed and ready for bed wanting to spend the rest of the day snuggled in a duvet.|Tossing aside his clothes looking around at ,everything around him feeling tainted and dirty,Deans' betrayal had really cut deep, how could he do this to him especially after such a perfect day together? More importantly how long has this been going on for?

Tears stung his eyes as he lay there sobbing,just needing Deans arms around him.

Back in Kansas however,Dean remained sat on the top step of his parents porch confused by Castiels' random moment. He sighed about to pull himself up when his message alert tone chimed. He slide his finger across the touchscreen unlocking it reading the message. He pulled a frown as he read it over.

_"We need to talk"_ it read,what baffled him more was that it was from an unknown number.

Whoever it was,it was something he would deal with tomorrow, there was too much drama for one night.

**I know this short,but I wanted to get something out there seeing as how i've not posted in a while(sorry about that btw,busy life atm) Will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy and thank you to all for reviewing,means alot.**


End file.
